Sewn Love
by RageSugar
Summary: Indefinite Hiatus - This fight is suspicious, what does Naraku have planned now and why is Kikyo involved? This strange ache in my heart, what does it mean? Wait a second, why am I turning into a demon! KagxSess revision of original


_**Sewn Love**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha in any form. I just wanted to write a fanfiction.

ATTENTION ALL READERS - THIS STORY IS ON HAITUS UNTIL I FINISH THE FANFICTION 'CHANGE'!.

A/N: So I have started to revise my story since it just didn't flow very well in my opinion. So before even finishing this fan fiction, I wanted to revise it. Thanks for your patience!

"speech"

_thoughts_

º○º Chapter One º○º

It Begins

"Inuyasha look out!"

Kagome's desperate shout was barely heard over the loud roaring winds in the clearing where they had been suddenly attacked by harsh, unforgiving gusts. Inuyasha barely managed to dodge a dagger that flew in his direction with the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha landed clumsily from the winds pushing against his body noticing Sango and Miroku defending themselves against the wind with Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kagome was kneeling on the ground barely holding out against the winds when suddenly they just seemed to stop.

The groups gaze was drawn upward toward the sky when a deep laughter was heard, only to see a man sitting upon a gray cloud. Not even a moment later did the cloud dissipate and the man stood before them with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I never thought the rumors were true, but apparently you do depend on a weak human female Inuyasha. How pathetic." The man laughed once more, causing Inuyasha to charge with Tetsusaiga. His attacked missed as the man clapped causing winds to throw Inuyasha back several feet.

"How rude of me, I have not even introduced myself. I am Tsuno. However, that name will not do you much good after I kill you all." Tsuno thrust his body forward using winds to propel himself towards Kagome. Kagome was quickly snatched from the attack by Kilala and taken to Sango's side while Inuyasha began to start his attack on Tsuno. Tsuno just avoided Inuyasha's attacks with a smile on his face, causing Inuyasha to become irritated. "What the hell are you smiling about?!" Inuyasha really wasn't expecting an answer, but Tsuno just pointed up, causing Inuyasha to become distracted when he saw Naraku's baboon pelt coming down from Kagura's feather. Tsuno took this chance and used a dagger to stab Inuyasha's stomach before using his wind powers to throw him back.

Naraku landed in front of Tsuno and without a word shot tentacles from his body at Sango and Kagome. Miroku rushed at Tsuno and threw his ofudas giving Inuyasha a chance use his Wind Scat attack. Tsuno just blew air from his mouth causing violent winds to push the Wind Scar in various directions, tearing up the clearing.

Sesshoumaru had picked up his half brother's scent and was going to avoid the group entirely, until he smelt Naraku coming from the same direction. Sesshoumaru knew better than to pass a chance to defeat and kill hanyou that dared to trick him. He ordered Jaken to take Ah-Un and Rin a safe distance away before rushing to challenge Naraku and killing the creature. He did not give Inuyasha's companions any attention as he thrust his sword Toukijin into Naraku's chest. The tentacles withered away and the baboon pelt disintegrated into dust revealing a slicing wooden puppet.

Tsuno frowned as he caused a shock wave of winds to push everyone back before jumping up onto Kagura's feather and escaping. "Come back here coward! You're so pathetic you have to have Kagura saving your ass!!" Inuyasha growled at the departing duo as everyone picked themselves up. Sesshoumaru began to examine the puppet noticing that this one was different from the ones Naraku used previously. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kilala regrouped to check over the damage and discuss this new incarnation, while Inuyasha of course fumed about letting Tsuno escape.

Kagome peeked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru and then to Inuyasha and was glad that they had decided to not fight each other until the death of Naraku. They would of course verbally fight, but it had not become a physical fight in almost three months. "Kagome? Kagome are you listening?" Sango's voice drew her back into the conversation.

"This battle doesn't feel right. Naraku always has his puppets say something to us before it attacks and usually never has an incarnation with it. Do you think he's changed tactics?" Miroku ways always one who followed his gut feeling about things and right now, it was telling him this was just a distraction for them all.

Meanwhile Inuyasha finally gave up shouting after Kagura and Tsuno with an angry expression on his face. However, before he turned to join the rest something glistened at the border of the clearing where the trees met the clearing. It was then that he noticed Kikyo standing in the shadows of the trees staring at him with a blank expression. "Kikyo?"

Kagome turned again to look at Inuyasha noticing that he was now looking at something in the forest. She slowly followed his line of sight and saw something that made her heart clench. Kagome's eyes were caught into Kikyo's trying to understand what was going on. She noticed light reflecting from something in Kikyo's hand, but she couldn't see what it was since it appeared to be very small. Before she could study the object more, Kikyo's head turned toward Kagome, drawing in Kagome's gaze. Kikyo's expression turned into a dark sinister smile as she threw the object directly at Inuyasha.

Kagome did not even think as her feet pushed her into the objects course. The moment she was in its path, she felt pain burst in her heart causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the ground. The group quickly reacted, running to Kagome's fallen form. Miroku was the first to reach her lifting her body from the ground and checking to make sure she was breathing. After his inspection, he became very confused, "She is breathing and doesn't appear to be harmed. I do not understand." Sango shook Kagome gently, waking up the girl up, "Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" Kagome's body shot forward as she struggled to get up and find Inuyasha. "Where is Inuyasha? Was he injured?" Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances, but before they could answer Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome's arms and shook her lightly. "You stupid girl, why did you do that?" Inuyasha's expression was filled with anger and worry. He wasn't sure what Kikyo had planned to do to him, but he didn't want Kagome involved if it meant she would get hurt.

"Inuyasha, did it hit you too?" Kagome had to know that at least she stopped whatever Kikyo had thrown. "Keh, my asshole brother shoved me out of the way." Inuyasha turned to yell about being pushed by his brother, only to find that Sesshoumaru had already left the area. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. Inuyasha released Kagome, feeling he had been in physical contact with her too long to be comfortable. "Are you sure you are fine Kagome? What exactly happened?" Miroku always wanted details for any event; any lack of information had always proven to make situations more dangerous than they needed to be.

"I'm not really sure. I saw Inuyasha looking at Kikyo, and when she looked at me, she threw something at Inuyasha. I didn't really think, I just sort of ran and I felt something stab my heart." Kagome placed her hand over her heart, checking for any injuries that maybe were just took small, but she no longer felt any pain. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, like it was never there." Sango and Miroku gave each other a quick glance before decided that they should return to Kaede's village to see if the old priestess knew something about what Kikyo had done. "I really hope it's nothing," Sango commented as the group headed toward Kaede's.


End file.
